Their Mission
by Kimberlae93
Summary: In a modern world, Naruto and his co-workers train their hardest with weapons of destruction, as they aim to find Naruto's best friend; his enemy, and bring him down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim any of the Naruto characters as my own.  
I've written a modernized version of Naruto just to see where it goes and if I enjoy it :)  
I hope you guys do too.  
Kimberlae**

Dusting off his black suit, he fixed up his tie and picked up his handguns from the soot and rubble covered floor. Naruto dropped the empty magazine as he ducked behind a pillar, sliding the new magazines into the bottom of the gun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centring himself. He could hear the clicking of Sasuke's assault rifle being refilled, and he knew it was his chance to attack. He leapt out from behind the pillar, the handguns in each of his hands unloading, shooting in the direction of Sasuke, bullet after bullet racing towards his former friend. Sasuke dropped and dodged the bullets, falling behind a broken wall and Naruto landed behind another pillar.  
"Just give it up Sasuke! Come back to the city," Naruto rubbed his temples and rested his head against the cool pillar. Pieces of plaster fell around him and he smirked. They'd torn the place up, yet somehow it was still standing, the old abandoned warehouse in Tulsa. Rounds of bullets were unloaded into the pillar that Naruto took shelter behind, shattering his protection into pieces. He scrambled from the fallen rubble and hid behind an unidentifiable piece of rubble. He stood and aimed in the direction of Sasuke's bullets, which were still being unloaded. Naruto jumped from the line of fire, but not before a bullet struck him in the chest. He fell, hitting the hard floor, his vision blurring…

_Previously_

Naruto rolled over and pulled the sleeping hat from his head, rubbing tenderly at his sleepy eyes. Though it seemed silly, even at the age of twenty two, to still keep hold, and wear, his childhood hat, he couldn't bring himself to throwing it away, no matter how old he got. Naruto stretched and glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed.  
"9.30? Are you kidding me!" He leapt from the bed and dashed for the shower, stripping from his boxers and turning on the taps, too rushed to check the temperature before jumping in.  
"Ahh!" Naruto squealed and blasted the hot water tap, dispelling the cold water that had chilled his muscular frame. He quickly soaped up and washed himself off, barely giving himself a chance to dry, before throwing on a pair of track pants and a singlet. He pulled on a hoody and fastened his sneakers, attaching his gun belt and securing his weapons, before heading to work.

He neatly parked his Nissan, alongside Sakura's delicate Mini. He smirked to himself and threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked into building that held the rest of his assassin workmates. He walked into the training room, throwing his bag to the wall and stretching his muscles, just as Kakashi, his teams Commander, walked in.  
"Sorry I was late, I was…"  
"Yeah, yeah save it Commander. We've got training to do, let's get to it," Sakura appeared at the doorway, Sai close at her heels. She wore a casual top, along with a pair of tights and sneakers. Sai smiled awkwardly at the team and stepped up beside Naruto. He wore a pair of track pants and a tank top too.  
"Well then, ammo up,"  
The team proceeded to load their weapons, Sai however, testing the sharpness of his blade. Sakura used handguns, like Naruto, but it gave her a chance for close combat moves, which she was excellent at. Naruto, however, liked using the handguns because of the way the cold metal fit snug within his palm, and how easy it was for him to aim and precisely kill his target, with such small and efficient weapons. He weighed the weapons on each hand and smiled down at them. He only used them when assigned to a target, but there would be a day these babies would bring down his arch enemy, even if it did pain him to think of what was expected of him when that day would come. His smile faltered and he looked up at his Commander, nodding.  
"Let's get started. Sai, I want you to attack the holographic enemies in the next room. You need to beat your previous time score. But note, you will be required to think about your actions before you do them; keep this in mind," Sai nodded and marched through to the next room, closing the door behind him.  
"Sakura," A tall man stepped forward, dressed in a flak jacket and a navy blue tracksuit beneath, their cities emblem, the shape of a Celtic leaf, stitched onto the sleeve. "You will be training with Yamiho. He specialises in close combat, and is a worthy opponent during your training,"  
Sakura pounded his fist into her other palm and walked over the to the man, who took her into another room to train.  
"Naruto, you will be training with me. We're going to work on your shooting ability, and trying to apply different motions for a more effective approach during a battle,"  
A set of targets popped up before Naruto, spread across the training room.  
"Lights," Kakashi called out and the lights blew out, an ultraviolet light above Naruto, his only source of vision. His white tank top glowed purple, the black emblem of the Celtic leaf standing out against the glow. "Aim for the targets,"  
"Whatttttt? But I can't even see them!"  
"That's the idea. You are a skilled handgun user, Naruto," Naruto mumbled under his breath and held his guns in front of his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He knew where the targets were, one was to his left, another to his right, then one straight ahead, off-centred to the right a little. _'This should be easy, no worries. I can do it,'_ Naruto aimed for the left, unloading two bullets into the target, pulling his hand to the right, he shot at the right one twice. He turned his body more to the right and pulled his left hand to sit alongside his right, shooting at the off-centred target.  
"Piece of cake," He smirked. The lights switched back on, and Naruto growled, his hands dropping to his side. None of the bullets had lodged into the targets. In fact they missed them completely, digging into the training room walls.  
"You've got to be kidding me! I aimed straight for them,"  
"Obviously not, you need to concentrate harder Naruto," Naruto stood in the middle, and calculated the space between him and the targets. One fifty degrees left, the other fifty degrees right, the third in the back, forty degrees right. The lights blacked out once more, and Naruto closed his eyes. He turned fifty degrees to the left, shot at the target, fifty degrees back to the centre, drew in another breath, fifty degrees to the right, shot at the target, then ten degrees to the left, shooting once more.  
"Done," The lights came back on, and all of the targets had received precise bullets to the centre of them. "Yes!" Naruto fist pumped his gun into the air and smiled victoriously.  
"Nice. Now you must learn to shoot in motion,"  
"Huh, you mean shoot and run?"  
"And jump, and flip and land,"  
"Oh cool…" A series of actions movies flitted through Naruto's mind. The stunt moves that seemed epic and impossible at the same time, Naruto was about to learn them all.  
The door was opened and Shikamaru walked in, Hinata by his side, who smiled sweetly at Naruto. His stomach fluttered a little at the sight of her, the long hair pulled into a high pony tail and his body dressed in tights, boots and a purple jacket. _'Damn, she looks good today,' _A cocky smile grew over his lips and he greeted them both.  
"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"  
"Tsunade wants to see you Kakashi," Kakashi sighed and delicately placed the book he was reading during Naruto's training within his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Enough training for now Naruto," Shikamaru and Kakashi left the training room and Hinata stood before Naruto, her cheeks blushing a slight pink.  
"So…" Naruto strutted towards Hinata and smiled cheekily at her. "Wanna go get some lunch?" Hinata flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked through the door, Naruto close at her heels like an obediently little puppy.  
"As long as you're paying,"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I managed to write another chapter! Not sure how I feel about the story though.. I guess I'm really looking forward to getting into the full on action-y stuff :)  
Sorry it takes me a while to upload to my stories, as if having university take up majority of my writing time isn't bad enough, I tend to suffer from really bad writers block!  
So anyway, second chapter. I hope you like it, and I'll post more asap :)  
3 Kimberlae.**

The group sat within the tightly squeezed Chinese shop that sat on the corner of the street. It was a little cramped, a little warm and a number of interesting characters entered daily, but the restaurant was by far the team's favourite. The man and daughter that ran the shop were friendly as ever, and always gave them that little bit extra for being regular costumers. Naruto slurped up the soup from his bowl of ramen, greedily drinking every last drop that feel from the up ended, ceramic bowl. Hinata delicately picked at hers, Sai and Sakura deep in conversation over their training as they ate at their own bowl.  
The door bell of the Restaurant chimed, and their Commander Kakashi entered, Shikamaru by his side. Kakashi approached the table and gazed at his team. Naruto couldn't tell his emotions, the black cloth hiding any signal of emotion.  
"Hinata, join me?" Shikamaru held out his hand to pull her from her seat, and she waltz from the restaurant, a tiny wave directed at Naruto as she was dragged away.  
"Kakashi? What's going on?" Naruto's crystal eyes fell heavily on his Commander, who took Hinata's seat and refused to meet the gaze of his team.  
"We've found Sasuke," Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"What?! Where?" Naruto's fist hit the table top, causing some of the customers to turn.  
"Naruto, settle down. Tsunade wants to tell you the details of the mission," Naruto and Sakura stood immediately, leaving Sai and Kakashi to stumble to catch up.

"Come in," The team entered the Leaders office. It was a large office, a desk placed exactly in the middle, large windows that over looked the city below, and two wall length cabinets on either side of the office. Within those cabinets were an array of weapons, from the smallest of knifes, to the largest of swords, the boss' weapon of choice when she used to fight, back in the day.  
"Naruto, Sakura," The elder stood before them, her arms crossed in front of her body. "He needs to be taken out," Naruto's jaw dropped and Sakura's eyes began to well with tears.  
"But, ma'am… Shouldn't we try to reason with him?"  
"Sasuke is past reasoning with!" Her words echoed within the room, adding extra power to her voice. "He has become a dangerous enemy. Last month alone he took down the whole of our sector in Florida. That was over thirty men!"  
Naruto sighed and his gaze fell to the floor. He knew that taking Sasuke out would eventually become the last option; he just didn't imagine it would be this soon. Four years it's been since the last time he saw him, and even then he didn't want to come home.  
"He's been found in Tulsa, and we're sending you there immediately,"  
"Understood," the team echoed.

The flight from California to Tulsa was long. The thought of bring down Sasuke itched at Naruto, but this was his job. It was something he needed to do. Naruto's mind flitted back through his memories, settling on the last few days before Sasuke left…

_Six years ago…_

"Sasuke, have you lost your mind? Orochimaru's gang is nothing but bad news. It goes against everything you've been taught here!" The two boys stood in the foyer of their high school, Naruto screeching at Sasuke and his ridiculous ideas.  
"They can't help me here. It's the only way I can get revenge on my brother,"  
"And then what? Once you kill him, what happens next?" Sasuke turned from Naruto and sighed in annoyance.  
"You don't get it knucklehead,"  
"What don't I get? What it feels like to lose my family? Oh yeah! I do know how that feels,"  
"At the hand of your brother?" Anger practically vibrated from Sasuke's body.

Naruto's mind fast forwarded like a movie, settling on the image of Sasuke holding a gun at his temple. Naruto's gun lay forgotten on the cold cement, as the barrel of his gun pressed hard into Naruto's temple. _"I won't kill you,"_ He has said. _"You were once, my best friend,"_ And with that, he knocked the butt of the gun on his head and Naruto had passed out cold.

The day that Tsunade had read the casualties from the Florida sector massacre was the hardest day of Naruto's life. It was when he came to the conclusion that Sasuke needed to be stopped before more lives could be destroyed.  
She said that it had been on Orochimaru's orders for him and a team of assassins to bring down sector by sector. And with the number of deaths from just one so far, it was obvious that they were dangerous, and out to kill for power.  
That night, Sakura's pain had spun her emotions into turmoil and she'd turned to Naruto for comfort. She'd cuddle him and cried, and then one thing lead to another… They'd found themselves in a sticky mess of bed sheets and sweat, their emotions released and a heavy weight had dispersed upon their chest. As far as Naruto knew, it was a once off thing. Neither companion had strong desires to be together, it was a night of need and comfort, and neither adult regretted the actions of that night. It was somewhat a pleasant memory to Naruto.  
But now he wished to share special moments like that with a certain girl with midnight hair and pale amethyst coloured eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really starting to get some awesome ideas through my mind as I write chapter by chapter so hopefully I'll have them flowing smoothly and up in no time :)**_

The rocky landing of tires hitting the runway woke Naruto with a startle from his memories. Sakura sat on the other side of the plane, her face focused straight ahead, her eyes not giving away any emotion. Naruto knew better though, the cotton candy haired girl had lost the usual glint within her emerald eyes. They were usually filled with happiness and determination to always over come and out do her peers. Naruto sighed and unbuckled his belt as the plane slowed to a complete stop, Kakashi, and Sai jumping out first. He stood from his seat and leaned over, a small smile ghosting his lips, his cerulean blue eyes glowing in the descending sun.  
"Hey, Sakura," Her green eyes lifted gently to his, an emotionless smile meeting his own. "We've got this okay. I've got your back," He reached out his hand and Sakura took it tentatively, following Naruto from the plane.

Kakashi and the team spread themselves out on the floor of the hotel room. It was a little room, homey, with three beds within it and a small television for entertainment. Sakura was staying in the room over from the boys; which she silently thanked the Heavens for, she needed time to grieve. She gazed out of the big windowed doors that lead onto the balcony, yearning for the fresh breeze that blew beyond, wanting to escape the emotions that heavily weighed upon her.  
"Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," She stood abruptly from the group and headed for the doors, closing them softly, before throwing herself at the balconies railings, dangling her torso over the edge. She gazed down at the ground momentarily, everything seemed so small up on the eighteenth floor. Cars and peoples busied themselves around the packed out streets, and the sight made Sakura feel even more claustrophobic. Her green orbs lifted to the full moon that shone so brightly above her against the midnight blue sky. The blanket of blue was covered in stars that scattered about the night sky, delicately twinkling in her eyes. The fresh breeze brushed against her coral cheeks, the chill biting into her flesh. But it was a welcoming chill.  
The rosette sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing in the freshness of the cold air. She felt herself relax and calm, she settled on the balcony's swing chair, thoughts spinning through her mind.  
The thought of her having to bring down Sasuke tightened her chest and a wave of sadness crashing down on her like a tonne of bricks. Sasuke was her best friend… Naruto's best friend. How do you kill someone who had such a significant role in your life? A dainty tear betrayed Sakura as it silently fell from her welling eyes, slipping down her cheek and falling under her chin, leaving a line of wet that chilled with the wind. She wiped at it angrily, cursing herself for letting her emotions get the better of her as her team mates strategized. She retreated from the cool air and sat beside her team mate's, storming through a plan.

It was in the late hours of the night once they'd decided on a plan of action, and Sakura was more than ready for bed. She'd pulled on her night dress, the peach coloured silk clinging to her curvaceous body, before climbing into the double bed. Sakura stared at the ceiling of the hotel, thinking about their mission ahead, and tears began to leak from her eyes, soaking the pillow beneath her head. Her salty tears flowed endlessly for what seemed like an eternity, and she sat up, tucking her knees into her chest and sobbing lightly into them.  
"Sakura…" the whisper sounded like the Heavens above had opened up and granted her wishes. Sasuke's deep and velvety voice came from the figure standing before her bed, watching her as she wept. Her body tensed as the figure moved closer, his face illuminating from the moonlight that shone through the window doors beside them. Sasuke's face bent before hers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, his raven coloured hair falling beside his face in the way that she remembered all to well.  
"You're so pathetic when you cry," he leant forward and pressed a delicate kiss to the candy haired girl's lips, stunning her completely. His lips felt so soft and pure, she was sure that she wasn't dreaming it. Sasuke pulled back and stepped back into the shadows, as Sakura leant over to her bedside table, turning on the light and grabbing her gun, aiming it into complete nothingness.  
There was no figure, there was no shadow, just her, alone, in the hotel room.  
She dropped the gun in a confused daze, and rubbed at her temples annoyed. She couldn't have imagined that, it felt way too real.  
Sakura settled her emotions, enough to roll back over in bed and attempt to sleep. She eventually fell into unconsciousness, a deep and dreamless state of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Doomsday_

Naruto didn't want to move from his bed; it was warm, safe and it meant that he didn't have to go out and find Sasuke. He closed his eyes against the sun that began to crack at dawn, spinning his mind into his past memories.

Graduation day, the day that Naruto and his peers became adults, and were prepared to fulfil their duty as assassins. Red and gold sparkly confetti flitted down before Naruto's face, a childish smile splitting his lips in two. He was surrounded by his fellow colleagues who were hugging each other and cheering, their parents coming up and giving them proud pats on their shoulder. The golden haired boy felt his mood deplete a little, wishing that his parents were there to tell him how proud they were. He almost started walking away, but not before a strong hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. His crystal blue eyes gazed up, through the flying confetti, his teacher Iruka stood over him. The tanned man grasped Naruto's shoulder and smiled approvingly down at the boy, as the hand of Kakashi clasped his other shoulder. It was the proudest moment in Naruto's life, seeing the glint of joy in their eyes. There was a third hand that gripped Naruto's shoulder and shook him. _'Who the?'_ A ghost white face stood before him shaking his shoulder dramatically.  
"Hey, whoa," Naruto's voice was but an echo as the sound of his own name drowned out his voice.

"Naruto, wake up," A hand shook Naruto's shoulder, waking him from his memories, a pale, raven-haired man smiling down awkwardly at him.  
"Okay Sai, I'm up," Naruto groaned and retreated from the security of his bed, dressing in a pair of black khakis, a white shirt; unbuttoned a little, and a black jacket over the top. He looked suave. He secured a black headband to his forehead, the Celtic emblem sewn onto the front of it. Naruto holstered his weapons and spare magazines, nodding at the others before heading out the door and meeting Sakura in the hallway. Her face seemed troubled but she smiled encouragingly at the team, as they made their way out of the hotel.  
"There is an abandoned warehouse two streets over from here; this is where our source said Sasuke and his team were holed up," Kakashi nodded in the direction of the warehouse.  
"Seems like a suitable hideout," Sakura's face was as pale as Sai's chalk coloured skin. Kakashi handed each team member an earpiece and communication piece.  
"We can only presume that the warehouse is going to be big, so if we get split up, we can contact each other through these," Each put on their devices and they were prepared to start their mission.  
The team ran from their hotel, over two streets in the location of the warehouse. The team slowed, hiding behind a building beside it. Kakashi was in lead of the team, and his signalled for the others to wait, as he scoped the area around the warehouse. Within minutes he returned, a hint of a smirk behind his mask. He signalled for movement, and the team raced for the entrance of the warehouse.  
"Uh, where do you think you're going?" The team stopped in their tracks and glowered at a silver haired man that leant lazily against the entrance of the warehouse. "Sasuke knows you're here. And unfortunately, you're all going to have to get through me and the rest of my team before you get to him," His casual smirk irked at Naruto and he growled.  
"Just who the hell are you!" He yelled. The man pulled a large sword from behind his back and slammed the heavy weapon into the concreted ground, the smile never leaving his face.  
"My name is Suigetsu, and you're looking at the best swords master around," He gloated. Sai stepped forward and pulled the two long Katana swords from his belt and stared down the pale-haired man.  
"Let's prove that, shall we?"  
"Well then, I accept you challenge!" He lifted the overly large sword from the ground and swung at the team members, who dodged his attack, which was fast and scarily precise.  
"You guys go on ahead," Sai nodded, and the team dodged around Suigetsu, who'd taken another swing at Sai.

"Let's split up," Naruto suggested to the team as they gazed around the warehouse. Though the insides were pretty skeletal, and it was easy to see through the many levels, there was no clear indication of which level Sasuke would be on.  
"Right. Sakura, you take this level, I'll take the second and Naruto…"  
"Yeah, yeah I'll take the third," Naruto's eyes hadn't left the highest level that towered above them, he was sure he'd seen a shadow just a moment ago.  
Naruto and Kakashi raced for the stairs, passing a figure as they'd jumped the first few steps.  
"Go! I'll take care of her," Sakura was faced with a red-haired enemy, but they didn't stop long before continuing up the flight of stairs.  
As they reached the top of the stairs, a tall, extremely muscular man stood at the top of the stairs, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"Naruto…" Naruto nodded and continued up the next flight of stairs, leaving Kakashi with the Hulk-sized man below.  
Naruto reached the top of the stairs and gazed around the third and final level of the building. It was dark, and there was scaffolding about the large room. Large pillars stood in the middle of the room, as if to keep the warehouse standing. He pulled his gun from their holsters and loaded them, as he cautiously stepped through the building, pulling back plastic sheets and stepping beyond.  
"It's sure been a while," His voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine and caused his heart to race at a dramatic speed.  
"I'm not here to try and change your mind Sasuke, but if there is any of the old you left in there, then you need to come back home," Sasuke chuckled, and chuckled some more, until his laughs turned into a menacing sound, echoing through the room. Naruto's eye's pierced every corner of the room, but he couldn't spot Sasuke anywhere, until he'd leapt from the roof and dropped in front of Naruto. He looked the same to Naruto, still had his long black hair, his bored looking expression. Naruto's teeth gritted against each other as he held his guns in front of him, pointing directly at Sasuke.  
"Then it's my duty to take you down Sasuke!" He screamed his name as he let a bullet rip from its barrel, spiralling towards his former friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa," Kakashi leapt onto a piece of scaffolding and pulled himself up into the beams of the roof, standing above the orange-haired man below. _'He is incredibly strong,'_ Kakashi reached for the cool, sharp blade within his satchel. He pulled out a small knife, known as a Kunai to the 'Ninja' world. He preferred to use such traditional weapons compared to the guns that his team mates used. So not only did he have a collection of the uniquely designed knives, but he had a pocket full of little star shurikans that he preferred to use as well. He'd also worked with Shikamaru to design miniature detonating bombs that could be attached to the weapons and explode on impact. _'Time to put these babies to use,'_ He attached the bomb to one of the Kunai's using a thin wire, and threw his weapon at the man below, who knocked it away with his iron like fists, that were covered in leather gauntlets and had steel plates over the knuckles and back of his hands. But the impact of the knock detonated the bomb that was attached at the end of the knife, exploding beside the man's arm, a cloud of smoke affecting Kakashi's view momentarily.  
"Ugh," Kakashi coughed a little and searched the ground for the man. "Where is that son of a bitch?" The smoke cleared and there was no one in place of it.  
"Argh!" A battle cry from above and Kakashi saw the man above him, swinging his steel fist into his cheek.

Sakura's ear piece rattled and caused her to yelp in pain, mid battle with her red-haired opponent.  
"Everything okay?" She called back into the speaker, looking cautiously over the concrete slab she was using as shelter. Spluttered coughing and groans came from the other side and Kakashi's voice came through the ear piece.  
"Just, trying out some new technology," He coughed. Sakura reloaded her handgun, a satisfying click of the magazine sliding into place. She looked over her barrier for the woman that she was dodging sniper attacks from. Sakura was amazed at how the woman was still able to use a sniper in such a small space of the warehouse. Yes, this was a massive warehouse, and there was a decent amount of space between herself and the redhead, but she still thought it was nuts. _'With that in mind, she's no good at close range attacks, which means I need to get myself as close to her as possible. But where is she…'_ After Naruto and Kakashi had leapt up the stairs, the woman had dropped a smoke bomb, clouding her position and she disappeared before Sakura. Since then, Sakura had discovered that her weapon of choice was a sniper, and that she was a pretty good shot with it too.  
"So, are you and Sasuke like… a thing?" Sakura called out, hoping to draw out the enemy.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Of course, after all, Sasuke and I were an item," She lied.  
"What, a massive forehead woman like you? No way!" Sakura growled under her breath, but she could tell that her tactics were working.  
"Of course. And just so you know, I could never be replaced. He said that I was his one and only," She practically purred for added effect.  
"Why you little!" Sakura pulled her compact mirror from her pocket and stuck it above the protection, her eyes glued to the mirror as the woman shot at it, causing it to fly from her hands and shatter into a million pieces. _'Gotcha,' _Sakura leapt from the barrier and raced to the other side of the warehouse, heading straight for the right hand side, aiming and unloading her bullets up into the beams. The redhead fell from the broken beams and crashed into the ground, scrambling to reload her weapon, but it was all too late. Sakura was too close to her now and there was no way she could aim and shoot her precisely. Sakura reached behind her back and pulled her shotgun from its holster, placing the barrel of the shotgun in the middle of her forehead, an evil smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
"Not so tough now are we, four eyes?"  
"You wait! I will get you for this!" Sakura pumped the sawed-off shot gun and smiled down at her.  
"Trust me, you can't do shit about it, whore," She pulled the trigger of the gun, bullets ripped through the woman's skull, sending bright red splatters of blood, brain and pieces of skull bone over the grey floor of the warehouse. The groveling body slumped to the cold hard ground, and crimson blood, tainted with the organ, spilled from the gaping wound at the forehead.  
"My enemy has been taken out,"

Sakura's voice came through Sai's ear piece as he brought his Katana down onto the large sword Suigetsu sliced at him with. He grunted as he leapt backwards and away from the deceivingly skinny man, outstretching both of his swords. A grin crept over Suigetsu's face as he ran at Sai, his sword held in front of him. Sai leapt up as the man brought his sword down onto Sai's position jumping over Suigetsu and dragging blade along with him, slicing a fresh and deep cut into Suigetsu's cheek.  
"Ahh! Are you kidding me? That fucking hurt, you jerk," A river of bright blood cascaded down his cheek and disappeared under his tank top. A slice from the corner of his chin and to his temple glared angrily at Sai, which pleased him immensely. His enemy was tough, he was just as fast and precise as Sai was, and he had the cuts on his arm to prove it. He looked down at the wound that bled down his arm, and cursed. It wasn't as deep as the one on Suigetsu's face, but it still had a painful sting to it.  
Suigetsu brought his sword back up in front of him defensively. The two men charged at each other again, clashing their swords, desperately fighting to overpower the other. The sound of steel against steel pierced their ears with a metallic ring, as they both pushed and sliced their weapons. Sai swung the sword in his left hand low, and the one in his right higher, momentarily catching Suigetsu off guard, his Katana slicing across his chest and his shins, bringing his enemy to his knees. He kicked Suigetsu's massive sword from his hand, the sound of the heavy steel crashing and sliding on the hard concrete. Sai crossed his swords and pressed them into the man's neck, causing a ruby red line of blood to seep out beneath the shiny steel.  
"Well, fuck," Sai pulled his swords and crunching of bone against the swords severed the man's head clean from his neck. His expressionless face fell to the floor and a waterfall of blood dripped from the exposed neck that crumpled to the floor. Within seconds the concrete was painted a dulled red that soaked onto his shoes.  
"Ugh, my enemy has also been… disposed of,"


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi threw some more shurikans at the large man that continued to dodge and attack him.  
"Two down, just have to get rid of this guy," Back-flipping away from the fists that charged for his already battered body, Kakashi threw a Kunai with attached bombs each time, the orange-haired hulk managing to dodge and still chase after the fluffy haired Kakashi.  
"Bastard just won't fucking die," Kakashi faced the overly large man and pulled more shurikan stars from his pouch. He backed towards the stairs, his eyes never leaving the enemy as he threw shurikan after shurikan at him.  
"Need a hand?" Beside Kakashi, Sakura and Sai stood poised for attack.

Naruto hit the floor and commando rolled from the spray of bullets above him, hiding behind one of the pillars. His poked his hand around the corner of the pillar and shot aimlessly in the direction of Sasuke, as bullets tore up the walls in the warehouse around him. A bullet skimmed past his knuckle scraping a piece of skin from his hand and causing Naruto to drop his gun to the floor.  
"Fuck!"  
Dusting off his black suit, he picked up his handgun from the soot and rubble covered floor. Naruto dropped the empty magazine as he ducked behind a pillar, sliding the new magazines into the bottom of the gun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centring himself. He could hear the clicking of Sasuke's assault rifle being refilled, and he knew it was his chance to attack. He leapt out from behind the pillar, the handguns in each of his hands unloading, shooting in the direction of Sasuke, bullet after bullet racing towards his former friend. Sasuke dropped and dodged the bullets, falling behind a broken wall and Naruto landed behind another pillar.  
"Just give it up Sasuke! Come back to the city," Naruto rubbed his temples and rested his head against the cool pillar. Pieces of plaster fell around him and he smirked. They'd torn the place up, yet somehow it was still standing. Rounds of bullets were unloaded into the pillar that Naruto took shelter behind, shattering his protection into pieces. He scrambled from the fallen rubble and hid behind an unidentifiable piece of rubble. He stood and aimed in the direction of Sasuke's bullets, which were still being unloaded. Naruto jumped from the line of fire, but not before a bullet struck him in the chest. He fell, hitting the hard floor, his vision blurring…

Sasuke laughed maliciously as Naruto quickly came to, his voice was closer than before. Naruto grunted from the pain and rolled over, crawling behind the piece of fallen rubble looking down at the wound in his chest. It narrowly missed his heart. He reloaded his guns once more, a satisfying click of the magazine. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
"Hey Sasuke, you know you're the only one left right? Soon it'll be four onto one," Naruto could hear in his ear piece his team take down the massive hulk a level lower, a victorious yelp from the others.  
"Want something done, do it yourself," Sasuke sighed, bored.  
"I will end you Sasuke. You've taken too many lives!"  
"There's still one to take," His voice was close to Naruto, soft footsteps getting nearer.  
"I don't think you understand…" Naruto listened for the direction of the footsteps, they're to his right, about 4 meters away.  
"Oh really, do enlighten me?"  
His voice was really close now, and in the direction of that pillar. Naruto thought about the sound of Sasuke's voice and how far away it sounded. The pillar was a good indication as any at the point in time.  
'_Let's do this.'  
_"Goodbye Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Naruto stood, pain coursing through his chest. But quickly, he stepped around his protection and pulled the trigger of his hands guns, sending bullets straight for Sasuke.  
Bullets riddled Sasuke's chest, blood spraying the pillar beside him. His knees gave way and he landed on the concrete with a crunch, blood dripping from the wounds in his mutilated chest. Sasuke's dark eyes gazed up at Naruto's wildly, tears falling down his pale cheeks and off of his chin, mixing with the crimson blood that dripped from his gaping mouth. Naruto stood before Sasuke, tears welling in his own eyes. He fell to his knees and stared into the black and eyes of his friend, heartache and devastation gripping his heart.  
"Naruto…" Sasuke gasped out his name, a trickle of blood spilling down his chin. His body fell into Naruto's arms, limp and lifeless.  
"Sasuke!" Narutos voice echoed in the warehouse, as he cradled Sasuke's body in his arms, his blood seeping into his suit and pooling around his knees.  
In the distance, he could hear the soft whimpers of Sakura's pain drifting towards his stiff body. He gently laid Sasuke's body on the cold concrete and attempted to stand, but the pain from his wound crippled him.  
A strong pair of arms lifted his from the ground, and carried him away from the pale face of his lost friend. Naruto felt his tears spill over and he couldn't contain his sobs from the exhaustion and pain. Kakashi placed Naruto gently on the ground and Sakura's arms flew around him as she huddled against him on the floor, her tears soaking into the bloodied material of his suit. Naruto's arms silently wrapped around her, stroking her hair and she cried into his chest, his eyes never leaving Sasukes body.

The sun shined brightly against the dewy grass around them, the heat of its rays dimmed by the shading trees. The ceremony for Sasuke's funeral had finished, and it was just Sakura and Naruto standing before the black coffin, a Celtic silver leaf at the head. The grounds keep of the cemetery slowly lowered the shiny coffin into the hole of the ground, soft music that was left playing during the ceremony drowning out the squeal of the lever.  
Sakura's fingers found Naruto's and she dropped a cherry blossom onto the casket, the pink, delicate flower fluttering gently before landing softly on the middle of it. Naruto squeezed her hand gently and wrapped his arm around her waist, attempting to comfort his cotton-candy haired friend. Her green eyes smiled at him weakly, before they returned to the disappearing casket.  
Naruto glanced up at the clouds, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening, to take care of his friend, because he knew there was still some good left in him somewhere. An image of Sasuke's face crossed Naruto's vision, his bored smile and a thumbs up. Naruto smiled and gazed back at the last of the coffin.  
"Goodbye, Sasuke,"


End file.
